


Are You a Raider at Heart?

by LotharWinchester



Series: Fallout Snippets/ Shorts [31]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Jack Morrison, Crossover, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, may later include miscarriage, probably an au, strays from some Overwatch cannon, strays from some fallout cannon, this has been kicking around in my head for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: After a teleportation tech test goes wrong, Jack Morrison finds himself in the Commonwealth, 200 years (give or take) after the bombs fell.





	Are You a Raider at Heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own fallout, bethesda does. I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does. (i've only played it once and i want to play it more)

To say Jack Morrison was surprised and unnerved was an understatement.

He stood slowly, bones aching even with his SEP enhancements, and shivered once he realized his 76 outfit was torn to shreds. A cold breeze continued to whip through as he hid in a small, semi damaged trailer.

Soft curses flowed from his lips as he noticed the large gashes across his shoulders, arms, and the tops of his hands. blood flowed freely as he slowly searched for anything to stop it. He continued to curse Winston for his latest approval of a new testing of a teleportation device for the newly rebanded Overwatch. Jack muttered to himself in disapproval for accepting to test it himself.

Morrison glanced out the glass less window to the metal circle on the ground. 111 was still crudely painted in the center and, by the looks of the Vault-Tec memorabilia and files surrounding the damaged computer beneath his fingers, he seemed to put two and two together.

  
Along with the fact he wasn't in the same reality. _his_ reality. _his_ world, anymore.

  
He coughed as his body adjusted to the amount of radiation still left in the Commonwealth air. He could tell his body was already trying to fight off whatever illnesses he was coming in contact with. A small pocket guide to nuclear war and info on Vault-Tec stood out on a rotting clip board.

  
He skimmed through it, trying to gather as much intel as he could before setting out. Jack grabbed the clip board, ceramic coffee mug, and pencil that were still on the table before he stuffed the pamphlet in his semi torn pocket.  
-

When he made it down the hill, he was not expecting to be greeted with a twenty foot wooden wall. He groaned inwardly and hoped that the occupants were friendly enough. He'd been forced to tear the rest of his undershirt off and left his tattered jacket on for protection from the noonday sun.

  
"Stop right there." Jack groaned as his footing slid in the crumbling earth but did as he was told. "Who are you?"

"Jack." He held out his hand and the blood red haired man stared at it blankly. "I'll be brief. I don't know where I am or what's going on." he lowered his hand and stared into the eyes that, in their better days, had been pale blue.  Jack could tell there was some sort of drug use going on by their distorted coloring. He sympathized with the amount of scars on the man's face all to well.

"Mangus, leader of this settlement." He gently rested his hand on Jack's shoulder and motioned over the hill. "I was cryo frozen up there. where you?"

Jack said nothing as the man led him around the walls towards the main gate. "It's alright, mate. I understand. Even if you were frozen in there, i'd know." Mangus stopped short at the gate and motioned for the guard to open it. "I'll take you to Mama, she'll know the truth."

 


End file.
